The present invention relates to a portable navigation device, and, more particularly, to a global positioning system (GPS) device adapted to receive regional traffic navigation and hospitality data for integration with GPS data.
Global positioning systems are increasingly utilized as a source of navigation information. Although initially designed for military use, orbiting satellites transmitting GPS signals have been widely used in commercial navigation systems for determining and displaying a receiver location.
A GPS receiver calculates a position based on detected GPS signals. The GPS receiver xe2x80x9ctriangulatesxe2x80x9d its own position by obtaining the GPS signals from a set of satellites, typically three of four orbiting satellites. The position of the receiver is determined in the form of a geographic positionxe2x80x94longitude and latitudexe2x80x94to, for most receivers, within meters of an actual location. Typically, the receiver is equipped with a display screen that shows a map (i.e., cartographical position), thus, position can be displayed on the generated map. If a signal from a fourth satellite can be received, the receiver can determine the altitude of the GPS receiver as well as the geographic position. If the receiver is moving, the receiver may also calculate speed and direction of travel, yielding estimated times of arrival to specified destinations.
GPS receivers are increasingly being employed in vehicles as a source of navigational information. Typically, a GPS receiver serves to guide a vehicle operator to/from a destination, the GPS receiver providing latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates and relative location with respect to a desired destination. Some automobile manufacturers provide a further concierge service such as ONSTAR(copyright) to use in conjunction with the GPS receiver for identifying area attractions, alternative routes, detours and the like.
A system and associated method of integrating subscriber based traffic navigation and hospitality data is provided in which dynamic content such as that typically provided by a concierge service is integrated with the functionality of a GPS receiver.
The present invention provides a global positioning system (GPS) for displaying static cartographical data in accordance with a GPS signal and integrating dynamically updated data during display. The GPS system includes a receiver responsive to GPS signals. The receiver has a first communication module responsive to a signal of a content provider. The signal of the content provider defines dynamic content. The receiver has a data processor for integrating the dynamic content with the static cartographical data. A display device of the GPS system displays the integrated cartographical data and dynamic content. In this way, the dynamic content is provided to the global positioning system to alert an operator of traffic patterns and hospitality venues in relation to displayed static cartographical data.
A method in accordance with the present invention, receives a global positioning signal from a global positioning signal source for indicating a cartographical location of the GPS display system. A dynamic content signal is also received from a content provider. Local content data is filtered from the dynamic content data of the dynamic content signal. The dynamic local content is then integrated with the cartographical location and displayed by a display device of the GPS system. In this way, the dynamic local content is provided to the GPS display system to dynamically inform an operator of traffic patterns and hospitality venues along static cartographical routes of the GPS display system.